


You can be the boss

by BlueIvory



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIvory/pseuds/BlueIvory
Summary: 需要更多老爷子没有老爷子吸我要死了一篇爽文





	You can be the boss

“Jordan boy。”他好像听到Mike Baker的声音这样呼唤他。这时电梯刚下去一拨人，拥挤的电梯瞬间变得空荡起来。Mike的声音像是从远方传来一样，因为英国人依旧像一支箭般站得笔直，腋下夹着崭新的牛皮文件袋，大概也是要去交什么报告。他穿着黑色常服，却显得修身合称，丝毫不见老态。  


有那么一瞬间，Jordan甚至怀疑自己是幻听了，Mike极少在外面叫自己“Jordan boy”，只要是出了卧室门，他们彼此都不会在众人眼前表现出不合礼节的过分亲昵。他把这理解为那年长英国情人的保守与含蓄，尽管Jack Estrada私下告诉过自己“差不多每个人都能看出你们俩有点什么”，但是他Jordan Trace在外头做事坦坦荡荡怎能相信这句鬼话。  


“是在叫我吗？”他试探性地低声问了一句。Mike没有做出任何回应，还是置身事外地站在一边，就连衣褶也没改变一下——行吧，也许真的是自己幻听了，可能是他们太久都没有好好 **放松** 一下，最近的确是太忙。Jordan的思绪随着嗡嗡作响的电梯一路飘远，直到Mike Baker满是玩味的声音再次响起：“Mr.Trace。”他故意咬住了尾音，将气息拉长，这色气显得过分不合时宜。Jordan猛然抬头，此时Mike早已变换姿势，半倚在电梯边，领口微敞，轻歪着头，赤裸裸的目光上下审视着开始变得局促不安的自己。  


即使中间隔着一半个电梯的距离，英国人仍然不紧不慢地散发出不可置疑的压迫感。不考虑原本就存在的身高优势，Jordan此刻又像他们第一次上床时那样紧张起来。 **情况不可控，情况不可控** ，他脑海中拉起了警报。Mike想干什么？他们在有监控的电梯里，他们在公共场合，按照这男人一开始的表现，那声“Jordan boy”也肯定被他说出口了。这不是个炸药能解决一切的场合，现在电梯里只有他们俩。  


“嗯？”该死，他听见自己声音好像在发抖，Jordan Trace你真是逊毙了。  


他敢发誓Mike笑了，那该死的老家伙就是喜欢看自己在他掌控下颤抖的样子。Jordan不自然地清了清嗓子：“嘿，Mike，我是说……”  


然后他年长的英国情人吻了上来，Jordan至今不清楚Mike是怎么做到瞬间跨过来的——他就这样自然而然的吻了过来，日常地像是那些传统父亲每晚睡前所赠予的晚安吻。只不过这个吻既不印在额头，也毫不温柔。Mike Baker突然的动作仿佛掀起了电梯内停滞的空气，Jordan可以嗅到他若有若无的木香须后水，冰冷皮肤上弥漫着的淡淡烟卷味（老家伙肯定刚从Kaid那里回来），文件被翻卷过来的新鲜墨香。Mike新剃的胡茬磨蹭在自己唇边好比接通了什么奇异电流，慢悠悠地诱导面部血液向上沸腾翻涌。他就像被名为Mike Baker的洋流包裹，整个人都笼罩在突如其来的拥抱中。  


英国人初始还礼貌性地与自己双唇相接，而后就不耐烦般撬开嘴唇探求一切，时不时轻咬一下他呆滞的舌尖。这个吻太过热情，差点让年轻的进攻手昏了头，也让他间接忽视了英国情人的小动作。清醒过来后Jordan才发觉自己已经被Mike压在了另一边电梯门上，衬衫半解，而年长的进攻手正颇有技巧地吻咬着自己的左边脖颈。他想伸手将其推开——毕竟等会自己还要去和Six做报告，带着半边吻痕未免也太尴尬了些——但是Mike早就在半推半就间将自己的一只手压在了身后，另一只手十指相扣扣在一边，真是操蛋，老家伙想得太过周到，他甚至将那份文件垫在自己紧贴在电梯门的手下以免留下会让人想入非非的痕迹。  


啊，妈的，自己竟然有点不想让他停下。  


“Mike，停一停……”Jordan最后还是颤颤巍巍地开口了，他们马上就要到达顶楼。果然Mike报复性地重咬一口以惩罚自己的分心与拒绝，这瞬间溢上来的酥麻让Jordan膝盖发软。  


“怎么，Mr.Trace？”他的英国情人哑着声音问道，在这种情况下却带着拿捏住的官腔，宛如在询问什么作战指南，“是有什么更好的提议吗？”  


Jordan张了张嘴却没有发出任何声音。提议？他想要什么提议？而年长的进攻手却像早就预料到了一般，在Jordan颈边低低地笑了起来。这声音像是有着形体，在Jordan耳边嗡嗡作响。现在他已经头脑发晕意乱神迷，就算Mike已经大力揉捏着自己的臀部也未加阻止。  


电梯响了起来，顶楼到了。这时Jordan才像大梦初醒般撑着自己站直。而亲爱的Mike Baker先生早已整理完毕——也没什么可整理的就是了——他翘着嘴角将文件边角抚平，假模假样地咳嗽一声：“那么，Jordan boy，我们今晚见。”  


他偏了偏头示意，接着便大步走出电梯，并未回头再看一眼。而Jordan抓着自己衣领开始大口喘起气来，宛如从缺氧环境中重生。他目送着年长的英国情人包裹在黑色常服中优雅离开，耳中那句话不断小声重复着，哦，是的，今晚见。  


然而自己现在却浑身上下乱成一团，干他的Mike Baker，他得回去换身衣服。  


顺便准备一下自己。

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么老爷子的粮那么少  
> 我好怒啊


End file.
